1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-use transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a transmission of a utility vehicle according to the conventional art, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-82662, U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,342, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,789, oil in the inside of the transmission case is supplied to a gear accommodation chamber for accommodating a gear type power extraction mechanism linked to a power extraction shaft of a transmission mechanism so that oil supply to the gear type power extraction mechanism is achieved.
Here, when a bearing of the gear shaft or the like is arranged in the intermediate transmission chamber for establishing fluid communication between the gear accommodation chamber and the inside of the transmission case, a possibility of interference with the oil supply from the inside of the transmission case to the gear accommodation chamber is caused.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a transmission in which oil can easily be supplied to a gear type power extraction mechanism in a gear accommodation chamber.